


Scritto nell'aria e nell'acqua

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Filled void [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>E quella coscienza, da dove viene? Cosa li spinge a salire? Cosa guida il raziocinio di un Vast Lord, intreccio di milioni di anime? E cosa ne è di quelle anime, dopo?</i><br/>Urahara, Orihime e soprattutto tanti, tanti interrogativi senza risposta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scritto nell'aria e nell'acqua

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco che spuntano altri vecchi appunti \=D/ Teoricamente questo doveva essere l'inizio di una oneshot, ma non l'ho mai finita e vedo che l'ispirazione non arriva, quindi pubblico come punto di riflessione e passaggio tra Memento e Frammenti.  
> DISCLAIMER: ho tutti gli albi in cui compare Ulquiorra - oh, parlavate dei diritti? Nisba, quelli no.

  
_«Dove vanno gli Arrancar, quando muoiono?»_   


Il signor Urahara è seduto dall'altra parte del piccolo tavolo; smette di girare la cannuccia in un bicchiere tutto ghiaccio e niente gin. Il suo sorriso scompare.  
Orihime potrebbe vederlo, e capire, se alzasse gli occhi. Ma gli auspici sono cattivi, quella mattina – le è sembrato di vedere tre corvi con bandierine pirata sul davanzale della camera –, e non ha il coraggio di farlo. Quando Urahara risponde, la nuvola sul suo viso è sparita.  
«Vuoi dire quando vengono distrutti, Inoue.»  
«Uccisi... sì.»  
L'uomo si ritira nel silenzio e Orihime si sente più esiliata di quanto lui non lo sia mai stato. E' la condizione che ha indossato col bracciale di Ulquiorra e che non ha mai svestito; ma pochi lo intuiscono. Nessuno lo vede.  
Urahara si schiarisce la voce. Non fosse in un limbo ovattato, lei sorriderebbe: è riuscita a metterlo a disagio.  
«Himechan... tu sai come vivono gli hollow?»

 _Un rumore di vetri rotti. Un urlo ultraterreno e poi c'è una catena che pende dal suo collo, pesante come un oceano, calda come la vita._  
 _C'è anche un uomo, vestito di nero, all'antica. Brandisce una spada e allontana–_  
 _(Kurosaki.)_  
– _Sora. Sora!_

Si è data in ostaggio sapendo poco di quel mondo, tutto sommato. (Poco di autostima, poco di se stessa, poco di...) Potendo tornare indietro farebbe scelte diverse, per conservare un po' di ignoranza, risparmiarsi gli incubi e la mania ossessiva di non togliere la polvere dai mobili economici di casa.  
 _Deserti morti. Venti caldi ma freddi sulle dune e nei corridoi abbacinanti di un palazzo minoico._  
Ma non tutte diverse. Quel bracciale...  
 _Bestie bianche e nere che divorano, cannibalizzano. Come Sora, prima che arrivasse Kurosaki._  
Si chiede se bypassare un bivio cambierebbe tutto; se avrebbe comunque modo di _conoscerlo._ Poi smette. Inutile, inutile.  
 _«Mangiano i loro simili, ancora e ancora.» Sempre più in alto, fino alla coscienza di sé._  
E quella coscienza, da dove viene? Cosa li spinge a salire? Cosa guida il raziocinio di un Vast Lord, intreccio di milioni di anime? E cosa ne è di quelle anime, _dopo_?  
Non c'è risposta; è scritta nell'aria e nell'acqua, dove neanche gli occhi degli dei possono leggere. Ma questo non le impedirà di cercare.


End file.
